Guilty Pleasure
by eine.hexe
Summary: Three teenagers go camping, but what does the ever-brazen boyfriend of Kagome's best friend have in mind? Lemony oneshot.


**Guilty Pleasures**

* * *

**_A/N: I won't even tell you where this came from…_**

**_Anyway, in the beginning I wrote about Kaguya, not Kikyou, but I realized it didn't fit her character (at all) It has nothing against Kikyou, so if you think or expect otherwise, then… whatever. And the morality of this story is heavily questioned, too, so if you can't stand pressure do not read. The title should tell you what this is about. Also, there are a couple of quotes _inspired _by a Romanian song that I listened to while writing this story. You should listen to it; at least the rhythm is really good if you don't understand the lyrics: _BUG Mafia ft Queen Bee – Hai cu mine_ {Come with me}._**

**_Enjoy the read and please review :)_**

* * *

It had seemed such a lovely idea, going camping, just the three of them. They were best friends, they spent so much time together, so why not? Honestly, she simply saw Inuyasha as an older brother, a protector at most, so why was he instigating such sensations? It was oh, so deliciously wrong and she hated it.

Kagome and Kikyou had been friends since third grade, when Kikyou had helped Kagome gather her papers after she'd fallen. They'd spent all their free time together, until Kikyou had found her first and only boyfriend, Inuyasha. Kagome had had a few fast boyfriends, but nothing serious that could have threatened their time together, yet when Inuyasha came along Kikyou started spending more and more time away. In the end Inuyasha suggested taking Kagome with them wherever they went, so Kagome became best friends with the couple. Now Kikyou was no longer her "one best friend", Inuyasha was, too.

So why was this happening? When had this begun?

Seventeen was a sweet age and Kagome took advantage of every part of it. The boys, the flowers, the calls, messenger, a lot of missed classes. One was Kouga, another one, the sweeter one, was Houjo, and there were many, many others that had captured her interest, but she had come back to Kikyou and Inuyasha every single time. Their time together was sacred, because she was very happy just being with them.

It was dark in the hut and the bed creaked noisily whenever an abrupt movement was made. It wasn't exactly disturbing, just plain odd. Their conversation flowed; Kagome always enjoyed listening to Kikyou's opinions on anything – she was such an intellectual person. Her answers were well-structured, intelligent, and they almost always had subliminal messages. Kagome wished she could be like her; it was no wonder Inuyasha kept his sweetheart as close as possible.

Yet now, even as Kikyou was telling them what she thought about babies, Kagome felt the distinctive signs that Inuyasha wasn't being playful anymore. The hand that had been on her ass, squeezing teasingly from time to time was now rubbing circles and then trailing deeper and deeper until Kagome was forced to swallow a needy whimper.

Coincidentally, the conditions of the hut were deplorable, not at all like they'd been promised. Firstly, they had been promised a cottage. Right. Secondly, _this _hut had no light so the only glimmer of shine they had was the moonlight swimming its way past the windows, and they also had no heat. That would have been ridiculous for such a small hut. Therefore, the wind made it impossible to stay out of the blanket even inside the hut. And to top it off, instead of two beds they only had one, because the other one was broken and useless.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, I can't believe you don't want girls," Oh, yes, they were talking. How could Inuyasha focus enough to talk when Kagome could do nothing more than close her eyes and bite her lips? He was between the two girls, paying attention to each when they talked. It was clear that Kikyou wanted Inuyasha to share her preferences. "What's wrong with them?"

"Fuck, no! Not girls. I don't want to have to play the cop with them, 'cause I sure as hell wouldn't let any _boys_ get close to them."

Kagome couldn't even pay attention to anything else than the fact that his right hand was under the blanket rubbing her insistently even as she tried to push her legs together and repel his actions, while his other hand, the hand that was on Kikyou's side, lay above the blanket.

"What about you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slyly, his hand picking up pace even as Kagome tried to squeeze her thighs together. Of course, that made the pressure so much more unbearable.

"Hm?" Her mind was an endless fog. "Me? I… I think I want boys." _Mmmm._ She licked her lips in hazy pleasure, willing Inuyasha with her mind to stop his numbing torture. Yet the teenager was shameless – even with his girlfriend at his side he was stimulating Kagome brazenly.

"Boys?" Inuyasha seemed to think it over. "Then you and I should pair up." Kagome's breath stopped for a second, afraid of what Kikyou would say. Did she know what was going on under the thick blanket?

"Yeah, yeah," Kikyou said lightheartedly, "you two do that." Then out of the blue, she bent down and kissed Inuyasha on the lips sweetly as Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand stop its agonizing attack. The boy was undoubtedly taken by surprise. However, Kagome froze when she felt him start rubbing circles between her legs even as he was kissing his girlfriend. Her guilt grew tenfold when she realized just how much she was enjoying it. His touch, even through her pants, was igniting a smoldering fire within her veins and she had nothing to extinguish it with.

"I wish we had a proper bathroom," Kikyou complained and Kagome could see Inuyasha roll his eyes in the dim, dim light. The damned boy licked his lips with a smirk as he increased the pressure of his crazily amazing fingers and Kagome had to once again stifle her moans.

"I do, too," Kagome murmured without thinking, her body experiencing otherworldly shivers. There was something incredibly arousing about the way Inuyasha was pleasuring her while lying next to his girlfriend, who was also her best friend.

Slowly, careful not to have the bed screech from any motion, Kagome started moving her body in time with the rhythm of his deft fingers as they alternated between pressing circles and rubbing along the length of her inner folds.

"Why? Do you _need_ the bathroom?" Inuyasha asked teasingly, his teeth shining in the dark night. He was so evil…

"Badly…" Unfortunately, her voice hung between a moan and a groan, and Kikyou lifted an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Do you feel ill, Kagome?" Of course she would sound like she was ill. She was being tortured, for fuck's sake!

"Not at all."

Kagome's world started spinning dangerously when Inuyasha's hand moved upwards, clearly showing its intent when it moved past the waistline of her pants, toying with her panties. She relished the heat of his skin on hers as he skimmed over her moist curls and watched him intently, trying to discover any weak points. His conversation with Kikyou was still flowing normally; it was as if what he was doing came naturally to him.

'_It probably does.'_

The distressed but heavily aroused teenage girl was forced to bite her lower lip violently when Inuyasha's middle finger trailed a scorching path between her creases. It was almost impossible to avoid becoming cross-eyed as Kagome's orbs rolled back into her head.

"And I don't think friendship is about taking, but about giving your all. Am I right, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, evidently into what she was saying.

The first sign of weakness from Inuyasha made itself shown when he suddenly regarded his girlfriend with hazy, confused eyes.

"Hmm?"

His question startled Kagome, who had been trying to keep quiet, but it seemed Inuyasha was having trouble concentrating just like she was. The thought gave her a strange surge of power and she no longer felt the weak one. Boldly, her right hand came up on Inuyasha's chest, rubbing circles around his nipples through his rather flimsy T-shirt.

"Oh," he groaned, but it could have been taken as a revelation about what Kikyou was telling him. "Yes," he hissed, "you're right." Abruptly, the boy sat up, drawing himself back until he touched the headboard. "I pinched my fingertip," he explained sneakily, sticking his cream-covered digit inside his mouth and making a show out of licking it so 'it wouldn't hurt anymore'. Kagome's panties became incredibly moist just from the view of Inuyasha's deft tongue she was getting.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kikyou cooed, "do you want me to lick it for you?"

Surprisingly for his girlfriend though, he shook his head. "I'm going outside," he announced, giving Kagome an intimate look that had her body wrapped by scrumptious shudders. "It's too hot inside, I'm getting sleepy."

It was too hot, all right! Despite the lack of heat, Kagome could feel her skin burning in the deepest hell she had ever experienced. And to think Kikyou was shaking from cold…

"Hot?" Inuyasha's girlfriend asked incredulously. "I'm freezing here and you're _hot_? Geez honey…"

"Yeah, well... you know how it goes."

"No," she said, "no, I don't know. But that doesn't matter."

"So you won't come outside?" he asked, as if bored, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," she answered good-humoredly.

"How about you, Kagome?"

Said girl squirmed in her place on the bed, but she nodded nonetheless, knowing it was not a good idea. "I'm coming," she said and immediately flinched when she saw his sudden smirk at her choice of words.

"You'd better be. Come on," he ordered, exiting the hut with Kagome following his lead. Things were fine and cool and quiet until Kagome realized Inuyasha was not going to stop soon and they were approaching the dark woods. Wasn't he scared of what could be out there?

"Inuyasha, I don't know about you, but I'm getting a bit cold now, so…"

"No you're not," he interrupted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her just a little bit closer to him. They stopped. Time went slower and slower until it threatened to stop, too, if they didn't do something about the obvious sexual tension that hung in the air between them. Both could breathe it in, both were intoxicated, _aroused_.

"So… what do _you_ think about friends, Kagome?" The fact that his hand was slowly trailing between them to rest between her legs was heavily unsettling, so Kagome had to turn her back on him in order to answer the question.

"A friend is someone you can share everything with. Someone who holds all your secrets and someone whose secrets you know all about." Her train of thoughts came to a screeching halt when Inuyasha pulled her by the hips against his straining erection, showing her just how 'friendly' he wanted to be. "Um… and what friends do, no one should question," she continued bravely, ignoring the way his hand snuck around her body, entering her pants and finding her moist core once again as her heart rebelled inside her chest.

"Friends are friendly with each other," she said, stressing the words 'friendly', but it was as if he didn't get the point. "Friends don't do things they know they'd regret…" And he still didn't show any reaction. Unconsciously, her hips moved on their own, teasing him further into groaning and moaning like the horny teenager he was. Why was this turning him on? Why was it turning _her_ on? Because he was Kikyou's boyfriend? Because she was clueless back inside the hut?

"I know," he said, biting her cheek passionately while being rougher with his fingering. Her body started trembling with sheer pleasure and her mind went unbelievably hazy. Her bottom rubbed against his hardness, giving him occasional boosts of violence. Tired of the lack of proper contact, he swiftly pulled her pants and panties down until cold air touched her lower body. Embarrassed, Kagome squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to cover herself, but Inuyasha pushed a knee between her legs to spread them so his hand could have full access. His left hand pushed her shirt up so he could rub her breasts without hindrance and he groaned loudly when he noticed her erect nipples craving for contact under his fingertips.

_Slowly._

He decreased the pace, making her moan in frustration.

_Agonizingly…_

His teeth teased the skin of her neck before his tongue flicked out to taste her sweetness. She was done for.

_Panting, and groaning, and unbuttoned jeans, and…_

His aching flesh touched her bare bottom and only when she felt his texture did she realize how far they'd got. Carelessly, she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it away.

_I want to eat you, devour you, make you scream until every part of you is sore…_

Kagome's slim tongue traveled along her lips, wetting them as another part of her was becoming moister by the second. She was climbing that seductive path to fulfillment and Inuyasha knew it. His motions became jerkier as her body danced sensuously against his, blowing his mind.

_You blow my mind…_

Nonsensical whispers, irrational thoughts, cloudy intentions floated around them, taunting them into obeying their own sexual needs. They were teenagers and teenagers didn't think.

_I'll tear you apart…_

When she came down from her high, Inuyasha turned her around abruptly, lowering himself to a crouch before her and tasting her cum firsthand. Her head tilted back as her hands clutched his rich tresses, holding onto him as if he were her life source. His nose nuzzled her curls and he inhaled noisily then nipped at her folds sweetly, ignorant of the rampant way Kagome's blood rushed through her body.

Every hair on her skin stood straight in anticipation when Inuyasha swiftly stood, pumping his erection a few times for her to see just how excited he was before gathering her in his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned in submissive expectation and guided him inside her eagerly. He gave a few hectic thrusts before deciding the penetration just wasn't deep enough and his mouth skillfully assaulted her perky breasts as he lowered her to the grassy ground and turned her around deftly, plunging inside her blazing moisture once again.

_Her pouting lips, her appealing eyes, tempting curves that seduced him into…_

"Ah!" she moaned sexily, her disheveled hair full of twigs and soil as she threw her head from side to side. "M-my back, Inuyasha," she managed to say, "It hurtsss, _aaahhh_." His thrusts became much more demanding, much more taxing, but she somehow made him slid out of her warmth.

"Get under me," she ordered firmly, missing the way his cock twitched at the arousing invitation. Wordlessly, Inuyasha obliged, letting her ride him to their climaxes. The little, previously shy vixen slid herself on him, taking him in, moving around him, and it was _so fucking good…_ the heat within her core, just being inside her, hitting mouth-watering spots within her made his blood boil heatedly and his eyes see stars.

"Fuck, Kagome," he hissed loud enough for her to hear. "You're so fucking tight." And wet, she was as wet as a fucking ocean and he was swimming. The way her inner muscles clamped around his hard shaft, the amount of force she put in every thrust that she gave, the rhythm that was frying his brain… he was screwed, and he loved it.

His hands weren't idle; they squeezed her ass cheeks, caressed them and Kagome moaned shamelessly, forgetting herself. The feeling of having Inuyasha inside her, the knowledge that Kikyou was just inside the hut, the sounds they were making… it all took her breath away and she didn't want it back anytime soon. Then Inuyasha enclosed his keen mouth around her nipples, alternating between them.

"Inuyasha," she said almost silently, biting his shoulder perhaps too harshly, because he let go of her with a loud grunt.

"Fuck," he hissed. "That was so fucking amazing." Then his chest collided against hers and he almost slipped from inside her. With a quick, hard thrust Kagome corrected the near-occurrence and threw her arms around his neck tightly. "Do it again," he demanded, licking the side of her neck. She immediately understood the message and bit on his shoulder the second time. This time he was prepared for the rush of sexual stimulation and plunged inside her forcefully, quenching the fierce fire that threatened to overwhelm him. She was too much, her tousled hair, her bedroom eyes, the intimate way she ground against him…

_Deceitful as a sorceress…_

Her peak was nearing and her sudden rough motions showed it. Inuyasha wasn't complaining at all; he collapsed on his back as his palms on her ass once again guided her into a slow and hard fuck, but she made it slower.

_Harder._

He was so big, so full inside her… she loved the thrill.

_Breathtaking as a heathen…_

There was nothing she wanted more than release and he decided to help her in getting it faster. As his hips moved upwards, he suddenly pulled on her hair, looking in time to catch her delighted, toothy grin.

"Take me," she said, her breath coming in short puffs. "Fuck me hard, Inuyasha."

Something about her sexy tone made him wonder if he was only being naughty or this girl was much more of a temptress in bed than they would have ever imagined.

'_Holy shit…'_

His tongue stuck out for a couple of seconds before he licked his lips as he felt her ride out her orgasm. "Use me, baby," he groaned out, closing his eyes tightly and focusing his whole attention on the organ that was receiving most of the blood in his body.

"Fuck, Inuyasha, I-"

Her hard, deep thrusts and twitching muscles made him lose his mind and get his own release.

_Imposing as a mistress…_

He took it from her. They gave each other what they needed. Then they remained motionless, breathing heavily, eyes closed. Kagome's palms were pressed against his sweaty chest and they felt the breeze of the night for the first time. Guilt swept through them, but this time it wasn't disturbing, it was simply exciting.

Invigorating.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly only to lock with Kagome's emotionless ones. He was still inside her, could almost taste her, hear her thoughts.

"We shouldn't have done it," she said, cautiously gauging his reaction. There was none.

"I agree," he replied lastly, nodding once before giving a tentative upward thrust of his hips that had Kagome moaning and seeing flashing light. Her sensitive clit demanded attention and Inuyasha gave it freely. She tried to keep a clear mind, tried to stop his ministrations, but it was useless.

"Kikyou is close by, what if she decides to…" Her voice was cut short by a powerful push she felt inside. The boy was relentless and even he could not stay silent. He was hard all over again.

"She won't," he interrupted her. "Shut up and let me fuck you properly." Butterflies grew wings in her stomach at his words and she interpreted his desire correctly when she turned on her hands and knees, showing him a wet and eager slit. Aroused beyond imagination, Inuyasha crawled behind her and pushed himself inside her, caressing her folds with his head in advance. The impact was mind-numbing and every movement drew them closer and closer to heaven. In the moonlight Kagome was so gracious, so much more than any other fuck he'd had.

_Miss, you're fucking with my mind…_

Their second release came much quicker than the first one; they were so enticed, each charmed by the other's allure. Inuyasha's masculine scent, Kagome's silky skin, his toned chest and hard muscles, her slender figure; she fit perfectly in his hands.

Words died on their tongues as their movements slowed down inevitably, Inuyasha's lips brushing against her neck smoothly to calm his raging blood.

That night, they did it. Kagome had no idea how nor why it happened, but she knew she'd enjoyed it immensely. Even as he was unbuttoning his jeans, even as she was pulling her shirt on, Kagome was still thinking about his intense touch.

"We can't do this again," she decided, but he didn't reply – he merely smirked, enjoying seeing her so flushed.

_Her full hips, the way she'd felt under his strong hands, her moisture surrounding him…_

Damn her, she was a walking sin.

"Come on," he said and she followed him back. Truthfully, she wanted this to never stop. Even if it was wrong, even if it was nothing but a guilty pleasure, she wanted to keep deceiving her best friend and fucking Inuyasha. She loved the feeling…

Briefly, she wondered if it would ever happen again. She wondered if she would let it happen.

'_I would…'_

And Kikyou would never suspect a thing.


End file.
